


To Hear Again 2

by Qu7u



Series: To Hear Again [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Death, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mind Manipulation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2020-09-25 01:16:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20368240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qu7u/pseuds/Qu7u
Summary: Starts immediately after the last chapter of the 1 Part of the series. Harry's second year is coming and in his hand, he holds a dangerous weapon. With Draco distancing himself from him and Snape not really caring about him either way what is a young man supposed to do?Should he write inside that diary?Will it help?Harry is deaf but still manages to get through the life of a 12-yer-old at Hogwarts.Or does he?





	1. Mrs. Fig

**NO, I HAVE NOT WRITTEN HARRY POTTER AND I CLAIM ABSOLUTELY NO RIGHTS!**

**EVERY CHARACTER IN THIS FANFIC BELONGS MERELY TO JKRowling!**

**I DO NOT MAKE ANY MONEY OUT OF THIS!**

* * *

**Book 2 / Chapter 1 / Mrs. Fig**

* * *

Alright! Here we go with a teaser!

I hope you will like it!

PS: I know it's short but be patient. I promise the following chapters will be longer. :)

* * *

.

“Finally! What took you so long, freak?” Hissed the man when he spotted his nephew. “Well, come on then! Move your arse before I kick it.” Snarled Vernon as he turned around and strolled off to his car. He didn’t so much as help to lift the trunk into the car only hitting the horn to make Harry hurry up. Idiot, Harry couldn’t hear it.

When he finally managed to get it inside he rushed and took the back seat. He wasn’t going to place himself in the proximity of his uncle’s hand, thank you very much. His trunk was immediately locked in the cupboard under the stair but he wasn’t hurled inside his room as he expected. He didn’t even get the welcoming beating he was dreading so much.

The house was in disarray, there were bags all over. Come to think of it all of the Dursleys were dressed as if for a tropic holiday. “Now, listen here, boy.” Snapped uncle Vernon as he pushed Harry into the wall.

Here it goes, thought Harry, but the blows weren’t coming. He chanced a look at his uncle again, he was frowning as he waited for the freak to look at his mouth. “We won a package holiday for three. We’ll be back in three weeks but we agreed to visit aunt Marge right away. Since you’d only be doing your freakish stuff at her place I won’t bother taking you with us.” Snarled the man getting spit all over Harry’s face. He didn’t dare to wipe it off, he’d be dead if he tried.

“I’ll be staying here, then?” Assumed Harry, awed he would be left alone in the house.

“Of course not. You’ll be staying with Mrs. Fig. She broke her leg a month ago so you’ll be taking care of her. She still uses crutches so you’ll make yourself useful while she takes you off our necks.” Explained Vernon. “No funny stuff, understand? Or I’ll introduce your back to my belt again.” Hissed the man.

Harry nodded. He was overflowing with happiness but was too afraid to show it. He would be living with Mrs. Fig the first month and with Malfoys the second. This summer seemed to be the best one ever! To top it off they had no idea he could get inside for his trunk without anyone noticing so he could actually do his homework and learn some more wandless magic.

Cooking for his neighbour was much better than eating her meals. The cats weren’t so bad either, he actually liked them. And if they were annoying he could always chase them away as Flash – that was the way Draco called his animagi form.

It wasn’t until an hour later that the family was ready to go. Uncle Vernon took him over to the woman’s house and told her to keep their brat in line. She was instructed not to be too easy on him. With that Vernon gave him one last nasty look before the whole group departed.

“Come along, Harry. Let’s have something to eat.” She said with a small smile as she nodded inside and used her crutches to head over to the kitchen area. Harry felt panicked but warmed at the same time that she wanted to cook him some lunch but it wouldn’t get to that.

“It’s okay Mrs. Fig. You just sit down and rest, please, leave the cooking to me.” He was grateful really but he was not eating her stuff if he could help it.

“Oh, you’re so sweet. Okay, I’ll leave it to you.” She managed to get over to her couch and flopped down on it turning the TV on. Harry was such a nice kid. She loved having him over. He would always try and cook for her but she wouldn’t let him. This time, however… her leg was killing her and if he could cook at least a bit she would welcome it.

Harry was sad the woman didn’t have overly much in her fridge. She must have been asking her aunt to do her shopping because there was everything the woman bought for her own household. Nothing Mrs. Fig usually enjoyed.

In the end, Harry opted to make them each a hamburger. It was easy enough to put the meat in the oven and place it on the warm bun, then fill it with some salad, tomato, cucumber, and sauce. Harry remembered Mrs. Fig wasn’t overly fond of eggs so he didn’t bother making them.

He added some fries he made along with the meat and put it all on plates. Adding some more vegetable to the plate he took it all to the kitchen table. Pouring some beer for her and soda for himself he helped the woman back to the kitchen table.

“Oh my, this smells delightful! Thank you, sweetie.” She said when she spotted the hamburger. She didn’t have one in a very long while. Maybe five years or so ago, before her friend died. He would always make her go and eat something this unhealthy and she loved him for it. But he wasn’t among the living anymore.

“Are you okay?” Asked Harry concerned when her eyes filled with tears as she chewed on the food. Did he make it too spicy? He hoped not, there was just a little barbecue sauce, he didn’t like it overly spicy either. It always made his mouth burn and he couldn’t enjoy the taste.

“Yes, dear, just some memories I’m afraid. It’s delicious by the way. I think I’ll let you cook for the remainder of your stay with me. I haven’t had such a good meal in a while.”

He has finally begun to eat, still blushing at her comment. He knew his cooking was good but he didn’t expect her to admit to it so bluntly.

Harry had to admit he was having a fairly acceptable time with Mrs. Fig. She usually let him to his own device and whenever Harry felt like bursting, he made himself scarce – usually changed into his animagi form and spend a few hours running through a forest.

He was taking the potions Madame Pomfrey had given to him as she explained him and he was slowly feeling better. He had a few nightmares and got struck down by depressive thoughts once or twice but his letters with Draco kept him mostly cheerful.

Harry didn’t even have time to properly get settled at Mrs. Fig’s house before his birthday rolled around. Draco sent him a letter to be prepared the next day at 2 o’clock for his father would come to pick him up. Harry assured Mrs. Fig that his family would be alright with this arrangement, that everything was settled. She didn’t look very pleased but, in the end, she didn’t have much of a say anyway. Her leg was fine by then, she still had some pain if she put too much pressure on it during the day but otherwise, she was completely healthy and thus didn’t put guilt on Harry’s conscience for leaving her.

And so, Harry packed his things and made his way back to the Dursley house. He left them a letter explaining where he’d gone and that he wouldn’t be coming back for the rest of the summer. He knew his relatives. They would enjoy every second they wouldn’t have to spend in Harry’s company. Even if they returned, they wouldn’t have got him right away, probably firstly unpacking, reading mail and having dinner. By then they would be aware Harry wasn’t at Mrs. Fig’s house anyway.

Mr. Malfoy came a few minutes early.

He had been prepared to pick Harry up the muggle way but then Draco told him the poor boy was staying with some woman from the same street while his family went to have a vacation. So, he apparated instead.

“Hello, Harry.” The man smiled at the child who was sitting at his suitcase.

“Hi, Mr. Malfoy,” Harry replied standing up.

“Have ever apparated before?” He asked though he already guessed the answer was no. “Okay, you better keep your eyes closed, then.” He instructed when the boy shook his head confirming thus his thoughts. “And keep your knees relaxed.” He added as he was shrinking the boy’s trunk to fit in his pocket.

“O-okay,” Harry whispered excited but cautious.

“Don’t worry, it’s going to be okay.” Mr. Malfoy assured him and hugged him closer. **“3, 2, 1.”** He counted down for the boy’s sake before he took a deep breath and apparated. **“Alright?”** He asked Harry when they landed. **“Here. It’s for nausea.”** He handed him a vial of potion when the child shook his head that he _wasn’t _okay.

“Thank you,” Harry murmured when he felt the queasiness in his stomach slowly disappear.

**“You’re welcome, Harry. Now, are you ready to see Draco again?”** Lucius asked with a smile, opening the gate when the boy nodded eagerly.

Harry was a bit confused since there was nothing behind the gate but as he made his way through the manor appeared in front of him as the wards accepted him through. Amazed; “wow…” Escaped his lips and he turned his head to look at Mr. Malfoy.

**“Welcome to Malfoy Manor,” **Lucius signed.

**“It’s so huge!” **Harry replied, looking around the gardens and trying to see how far it went from the house. **“You have a nice home.” **Harry praise as they made their way to the house.

**“Thank you. You can explore with Draco once you settled. He was most excited about your upcoming visit.” **Lucius signed with a teasing smile, chuckling when Harry blushed. He didn’t miss the necklace Draco had given Harry last Christmas. Oh, if only the child knew what he got himself into.

**“I am very excited to spend the rest of the summer with your family too!” **Harry was truly gobsmacked by the sheer size of the manor. Draco had tried to relay how big it actually was but Harry had to admit he hadn’t believed him.

Now he did.

It was enormous.

.

* * *

Alright.

The 1st chapter had been launched. I have many more surprises for you to look forward to! 

Tell me what you think! :)

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the last chapter! (for now)**

**.**

**See you later!**

**Hopefully!**


	2. Best summer ever

**NO, I HAVE NOT WRITTEN HARRY POTTER AND I CLAIM ABSOLUTELY NO RIGHTS!**

**EVERY CHARACTER IN THIS FANFIC BELONGS MERELY TO JKRowling!**

**I DO NOT MAKE ANY MONEY OUT OF THIS!**

* * *

**Book 2 / Chapter 2 / Best summer ever**

* * *

Thank you so much for your reviews and staying with the story so far! I am writing like a lunatic right now but some stories don't really have any plot yet and are just ideas but it's a good thing to focus on something different when I can't think of what to write next in one story - I'll just pick up another one :D

By the way, I'm in freaking pain right now - I think I broke some of my toes right now. Normal people get hurt while doing sports or something but not me. I have to bump my toes into the bed leg... I was bleeding! My poor abused nail got slightly ripped off at the edge... hopefully it's nothing SIRIUS :D I mean... my vacation is coming next week and I so don't want to spend it with my toes wrapped up.

But it really hurts.

Yaaay! The boys are back together again!

Enjoy the chapter and please, review some more!

* * *

.

"HARRY!" Draco yelled all the way from the entrance. At least, Harry guessed that's what he screamed since the other boy was still too far away for him to read his lips. Harry mirrored his friend and started running towards him until they crashed into each other and hugged the living daylights out of each other.

**"****I missed you so much!" **They both signed eagerly. "I'm sorry, father." Draco said suddenly, making Harry turn in question.

**"****It's alright son, just take it easy, you are still recovering." **Lucius started signing as he went, knowing that Draco could see his hands now.

**"****Recovering?" **Harry asked looking from Lucius back to Draco.

**"****Yeah, I had wizard's flu." **Draco rolled his eyes, ducking from the gentle cuff for it.

**"****You haven't mentioned in your letters!" **Harry accused him immediately. **"I wouldn't have bothered you if I knew you were ill." **Harry didn't want Draco to exhaust himself because of him.

**"****Harry, I am fine," **Draco assured him.

**"****Indeed, he is. He has been climbing up the walls, driving his mother and I crazy the entirety of the past two days since he wasn't allowed to leave his bed." **Lucius laughed. **"Well, let's get you settled, first, then you can go and get in trouble as young boys tend to do." **Lucius steered towards the house where Harry got a greeting hug from Narcissa. Harry told her about Mrs. Fig when she asked about his summer but stayed oblivious to the look the two adults exchanged.

Harry squeaked in fright when he was introduced to Dobby but quickly made friends with the elf who was pretty proficient in sigh language since he was Draco's personal elf. Harry started protesting when the elf was given his suitcase and ordered to unpack for him but before he even opened his mouth the elf pop away, only to be back in two minutes saying it was already done.

**"****I made this for you all." **Harry signed later after dinner and handed Narcissa a painting. This time it was of all three of them and in full colour.

**"****This is amazing! You are such a talented boy!" **She exclaimed clearly touched - unknowingly making Harry turn crimson with her praise. "Lucius, have a look." She handed the painting to her husband.

**"****This very good, indeed. Have you thought about going professional?" **Lucius asked, passing the painting to his son as he insisted to see it also.

**"****Yeah, Harry! It's amazing! You could definitely make a carrier out of this!" **Draco's eyes were shining as he handed the painting back to his mother so she could find a frame and a place to hang it on.

**"****I-" **Harry hesitated. **"I've never thought about it." **He admitted, self-conscious.

**"****It's alright, dear. You are just starting your 2****nd**** year at Hogwarts. You still have plenty of time before you choose a profession. You can get a job and paint on the side or you can savour your talent for you and people close to you only. It's up to you." **Narcissa assured him. **"Now I know just the place for this lovely picture." **She smiled at it again before standing up and disappearing down one of the hallways.

**"****Alright. I want you both bathed and in bed by nine thirty and hopefully asleep by ten, you can play before then." **Lucius signed with a warning glare towards his son. **"I mean it, Draco." **He added before the blonde boy could muster up a protest. **"Harry's is staying for a month. You'll have plenty of time to spend together tomorrow and every day after that, not to mention he won't go back to his relatives before you leave to Hogwarts." **Lucius reminded him.

**"****But we still have so much to talk about." **Draco would have whined if he had said those words allowed but Lucius knew that from his son's expression anyway.

**"****And you may talk all you want but tomorrow is a day also and if you try my patience Harry won't be allowed to come and stay with us next summer, do you understand?" **Lucius explained, he wouldn't let his son stay awake through the night only to have him grumpy and irritated the next day.

**"****Yes, father." **Draco sighed.

**"****Yes, Mr. Malfoy." **Harry nodded.

**"****Alright. Now go play while you still can. Dobby will tell you when you need to head to the bathroom and I'll come and check on you before it's time for you to sleep." **Lucius nudged them gently towards the west wing where Draco's room was.

Harry relished his stay at Malfoy manor. Along with Draco, they spend their time running around playing with each other. Harry even came to appreciate flying once more when Draco asked Harry to help him practice since it was his wish to join the house team that year. Draco said he wanted to try out for seeker but for that, he needed to practice a lot but at the same time, he didn't want to leave Harry to fend for himself.

Harry urged him to practice, opting to go to the Malfoy library and read instead while Draco chased after the snitch. Then Harry asked if he could bring the book out and watch as Draco practiced. A few days later he just came to watch without bringing a book. When Narcissa gave him a broom one day with a knowing smile as he was on his way to watch Draco practice again, he smiled and thanked her.

Suffice to say Draco was surprised when the snitch was plucked from the air by a grinning Harry. Since then they practiced together and Harry's fondness for flying slowly came back.

He still didn't feel overly comfortable competing against Draco since he never knew where the boy would jump out of. Harry had almost lost his balance one as his friend hit him on the side with his own body as they chased the snitch. It was more of a nudge than a hit but Harry still almost fell since he hadn't heard Draco's approach.

That only secured his determination never to play real quidditch. He didn't have a death wish. Harry still spend time in the library. Draco and he kept up the study of wandless magic. Harry was nothing if not determined to learn since his friend was picking up things so easily. Draco even told him he was studying to become an animagi like him though he was making little progress.

Harry couldn't help but feel a bit smug that he managed to become animagi way sooner than Draco and that the other boy was still struggling. In the end, he felt bad for that thought and lent his book on animagi to his friend, hoping it would help.

One time, Harry couldn't sleep very well. His head kept hurting since his scar was irritating him and so he headed over to the library. Before he realized what was happening, he was all the way at the back of the library, like he was being drawn to something. He frowned when he saw a book being pulled by an invisible force from the shelf 10 feet above his head. With a dull thud, the book fell in front of Harry. When he picked it up, he realized it was a diary.

It looked old but was clearly empty.

_Tom Marvolo Riddle_

Harry read on the cover. He thought it weird that someone would get themselves a diary with their name only to never write into it. But maybe… it was magical? Without a second thought, he headed back to his room not realizing his headache had gone as suddenly as it came.

Next day he had shown the book to Draco, asking whether he knew anything about it but his friend only shook his head. So, Harry decided to draw something into it. A simple sketch of one of Mrs. Fig's cats so he could erase it later if the book was important. But once he was finished with it, the drawing disappeared.

_Well, was this for me?_

Harry yelped and jumped away from the book when he saw the ink. He pointed to the book when Draco asked him what was wrong but the page was clear again.

** _I guess._ **

Harry wrote, determined to show Draco.

_It looked a bit unfinished but thank you, anyway. It has been awfully quiet these past years._

Draco shut the diary and made Harry back away from it once he saw the truth with his own eyes.

**"****I think we need to tell father. He told me never to trust or talk to anything that ****_can _****talk but doesn't have a brain you can see." **Draco signed, warily eyeing the diary.

Harry nodded.

He was pretty spooked, himself. Draco wrapped the diary in one of his shirts and then made his way to his father's office. Lucius let them in once they knocked and Draco lay the book on his desk. **"Where did you get this?"** He asked, there was no mistaking the anger and worry. Draco nudged Harry and gave him an encouraging smile.

**"****I-I couldn't sleep the other night and so I went to the library. It fell from the shelf and I picked it up. I didn't know it was dangerous but Draco said that-" **Harry looked at Draco for help.

**"****It talks, father." **He signed simply. **"Harry told me the diary wrote something and when I saw it too, we brought it to you right away." **He added. Lucius let out a relieved sigh.

**"****You did good, Draco."** Lucius praised his son, then he looked at Harry. **"This is a very dangerous artefact. You never should have encountered it in the first place. It was wrong of me to keep it in the library." **He told both of them, assuring Harry he wasn't in any trouble.

**"****Why don't you destroy it, if it's dangerous?" **Harry asked, eyeing the thing cautiously.

**"****That's a good question, Harry. The answer is simple, I have yet to find a way, dear child." **As he signed those words Harry suddenly thought that Mr. Malfoy looked so much older at that moment. He swished his wand and the diary disappeared. Harry wondered where to for a second but something told him he shouldn't ask this question. After that, Lucius sent the boys to play outside and get some fresh air.

Harry couldn't get the mysterious diary out of his head. He trusted Mr. Malfoy when he had said the diary was dangerous but it didn't _seem _dangerous to Harry. He couldn't help but wonder whether there was a person trapped inside the diary. Whether _Tom Marvolo Riddle _was just a lonely man who was banished into that diary. The diary _had _said it hadn't talked to anyone for years.

Harry remembered what it was like to have no friends and no one to talk to. His relatives hated him. Since he had left for school last September, he hadn't been home for more than three minutes before they wanted to get rid of him as soon as possible. Harry understood loneliness and rejection and he couldn't help but wonder whether the person in the diary felt the same.

He wanted to borrow the diary and talk to it, at least for a day, maybe even an hour would be enough but he was too afraid to ask. Mr. Malfoy seemed really scared for them when they brought it to him and Harry didn't want to make the kind man angry.

He let the diary go, determined to enjoy the last few days at Malfoy manor as much as he possibly could. Gavrilla didn't want to leave either. She didn't like to be separated from Harry and in the castle, she was banned from Harry's lessons.

Harry had woken up pretty tired the day Draco and he were supposed to leave for Hogwarts. Harry didn't know why but his feet were cold and pretty dirty too though he had taken a bath the evening before. He felt cold all over really and his head felt a bit funny. His trunk was open though he clearly remembered closing it. He shrugged the uncomfortable feeling of something being wrong. He was about to throw his pyjamas into his trunk after he changed but the black diary at the top of his trunk stop him in his tracks.

Harry looked at it, confused. He took it in his hands and looked at it, contemplating what to do with it. In the end, he sighed and made his way over to the door, determined to return the diary to Mr. Malfoy but then doubt filled his heart. Would he think Harry had taken the diary?

Fear struck him.

He wanted to come back next summer but if Mr. Malfoy thought he was taking things at the manor without permission, things he had been warned against because they are dangerous… Harry took a step back from the door and looked at the diary again.

Was it really that dangerous?

He sat at the table, opening the diary and grabbing a pencil.

**_Hello. _**He wrote and waited.

.

* * *

Alright.

The 2nd chapter finally made its debut

Next time we'll go to Hogwarts!

Now I have to warn you.

I know most of you thought (or hoped) that this year is going to be all pinks and roses but... I'll be honest - it's not

With Tom fucking Riddle's diary, you might imagine what it's going to be like :D

**And please!**

**Review some more!**

**I enjoy your ideas and thoughts!**

**Some might even inspire me so please, go ahead and tell me what you want, I might like just what YOU suggested! :)**

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the last chapter! (for now)**

**.**

**See you later!**

**Hopefully!**


	3. Death Witnesses

**NO, I HAVE NOT WRITTEN HARRY POTTER AND I CLAIM ABSOLUTELY NO RIGHTS!**

**EVERY CHARACTER IN THIS FANFIC BELONGS MERELY TO JKRowling!**

**I DO NOT MAKE ANY MONEY OUT OF THIS!**

* * *

**Book 2 / Chapter 3 / Death witnesses**

* * *

So, I am leaving for Egypt - leaving for the airport in about 3 hours. I will be gone till the 15th and try to update by the 20th but no promises there :)

I hope you'll like the chapter. Harry's finally gone back to Hogwarts and his 2nd year is about to start. 

**Enjoy the chapter and please review!**

**I really appreciate your comments and could use some suggestions :3**

* * *

.

The words disappeared soon.

_Hello. _Harry eyed the reply. It was innocent enough.

**_Who are you? _**He was curious.

_My name is Tom Marvolo Riddle. _Harry gasped. He had been right! There was a person trapped inside the book. _Who are you? _Harry hesitated but it was only fair to give his name in return and so he did. _Nice to meet you, Harry Potter. _Tom wrote.

**_Are you trapped inside that diary? _**Harry asked, better to make sure. What if the man wanted to become a diary? It was a slight chance but a chance none the less.

_You could say that, yes. Would you like to help me get out of it?_

** _YES! I’ll tell Mr. Malfoy so he can help you!_ **

_NO!_

Harry stiffened as he read the two big letters appear across an entire page.

_Please, don’t bother Lucius. He has a lot of work on his plate without me adding to it. He has tried and failed to release me from this diary and I do not want to open old wounds._

Harry sighed, sadly. How was he supposed to help if even Mr. Malfoy couldn’t?

**_But I _****have_ to return you to Mr. Malfoy, I am leaving for Hogwarts in a few hours. _**Harry insisted.

_Take me with you? Please? I am convinced consulting Hogwarts’ library is exactly what you need to get me out of this diary. It’s going to be fun, having someone secret to talk to. No one has to know, Harry and image how surprised will my dear old friend Lucius be once you’ve freed me from this prison while he had failed to do so on his own?_

Harry read the message, thinking thoroughly. Mr. Malfoy had been angry and scared when they brought the diary to him. But had he been scared for Draco and Harry or because they may have hurt his friends Tom?

Harry was determined.

He would make this right and free Tom himself.

Then maybe, Mr. Malfoy might let him stay the next summer too, even if Harry had stolen the diary.

** _Okay, I’ll take you with me. Bye, Tom. For now._ **

_Bye, Harry._

Harry closed the diary and hid it inside his trunk. He couldn’t help but be a bit nervous at breakfast but Mr. Malfoy seemed to be none the wiser that the diary was missing from whatever place he hid it at.

**“Are you excited to go back to Hogwarts?” **Narcissa asked when they were finished with the meal. Harry shrugged his shoulders and looked down on the table.

**“I don’t know. I am… worried…” **Harry let his hand fall. **“With all the attacks that happened last year, the broom, troll and at quidditch. I know that the bad man who was trapped in Professor Quirrell is gone but I am still not very comfortable going back there.” **He said in the end.

**“Oh, sweetie. I understand.” **Narcissa sighed before coming over to him and giving him a hug.

**“If you ever feel threatened or afraid, just send us a letter and we will come to Hogwarts. Actually, we expect you both to send us owls quite regularly. I know you are both coming over for Christmas but we want to hear from you. Both.” **Lucius signed, giving both boys a meaningful look.

**“I promise, father,” **Draco replied.

**“I promise,” **Harry nodded.

Before they knew it, the Malfoys brought them to King’s Cross station, Narcissa took Harry and Lucius apparated with Draco. Harry’s experience wasn’t any better than his first time travelling this way but the anti-nausea potion helped.

Due to Draco’s progression with wandless spells and their self-study they were able to lock the compartment after they found an empty one. They wanted to spend some more time in their bubble before it burst. Gavrilla either slept or kept bitching - about going back to that _‘awful place, where people kept them apart and had hurt her bonded’_ \- throughout the entire ride.

Harry looked at Draco, uneasiness sweeping through him when he saw those black bony horses pulling the carriages. His friend shook his head confused just as Harry since he had never seen those creatures before either.

They were weary and not exactly willing to get any closer to them. “Are we hallucinating?” Harry asked Draco in a whisper when most of the students had gone. “I don’t think so,” Draco replied.

Only a few kids were left before they’d be abandoned completely. Truth be told Harry would have rather walked to the school than let himself be transported in the carriage while he had no idea what the creature pulling it was. For all he knew, it could be something deadly. And maybe those who don’t see it were safe but those who see it weren’t. Why didn’t they see it before?

Most importantly… what changed that they were able to see those creatures now? Draco pulled Harry back away from the last carriage that was clearly waiting for them. The blonde tried to shoo the carriage and the weird-looking creature away but to no avail. They could have walked but they didn’t want to turn their backs on the creature, it looked dangerous.

Gavrilla offered to bite the horse-like creature but Harry didn’t let her unwilling to antagonize the black force. The two of them enlarged their luggage and flopped down on them, sitting close to each other.

Harry was almost dozing against Draco. They had no idea how they were sitting there but it certainly felt like hours. And that damn creature still waited for them it seemed. Draco didn’t want to enter the carriage, in fact, he kept his wand in his hands ever since he’s seen it, just to be sure.

“Mr. Potter! Draco! Care to explain what you’re _still_ doing here?” The nasty drawl couldn’t be mistaken. Draco nudged his best friend to wake him and pointed at the figure coming towards them. Harry stiffened as memories of the events of last June assaulted him. Snape was almost in front of them, the light from his wand illuminating his face.

“Good evening, Professor Snape.” He whispered.

“Good evening? Good evening, Potter?! Why are the two of you here and not inside the castle, like every other _normal _student?! Do you know how worried I was when I didn’t see you at the feast and couldn’t find you anywhere else? Then Mr. Flint told me he saw you waiting for the carts, I thought something has eaten you on your way, insufferable brats!” He hissed angrily making Harry cringe.

“Stop your hissy fit, _Professor _Snape. It’s not like we stopped here on purpose!” Draco yelled. He was still pissed off at Severus for his behaviour last year and from what he saw the man wasn’t willing to correct his actions towards them.

“Then be so kind, _Mr. Malfoy_, and _explain_ to me exactly _why_ are the two of you sitting on your luggage in the middle of the woods while there is a perfectly usable _carriage _waiting for you?!” Severus waved his hand towards the carriage, glaring at his godson. It seemed the brat was still mad at him, joy. And did Potter have to get on his nerves before he even saw him?

“That perfectly usable carriage is being pulled by some ugly perhaps even dangerous beast! Of course, we couldn’t use it! We were afraid! Still are!” Draco snarled as he stood up, he was fed up with his godfather’s behaviour. The man was unreasonable. Draco didn’t want to admit to his weakness but Harry was agitated and though they were both furious with their head of house the man was still an adult and he could protect them if the beast attacked.

Severus quietened, looking from the boys towards the carriage. His mind travelled back to the first time he had been able to see those creatures. It was after becoming a teacher at Hogwarts. After he had joined Voldemort and saw him… He shook his head slightly to get away from those memories and looked at his godson, then at Potter. He should have realized that this could happen. Potter was after all the one who had slashed Quirrell’s throat open and they both saw him kill Voldemort or part of him or… whatever. They should have known.

They should have realized.

“It’s not dangerous. It’s called a _thestral_. The creatures pull the carriages each year.” Severus explained with a sigh. He told Potter to get up before levitating their trunks to the carriage.

“Then how come we haven’t seen them before today? And why only us?” Draco asked, irritated and still wary but following after Severus with Harry slowly waling beside him.

“Only those who have witnessed death are able to see them.” The Potions Master relayed sadly. Harry nodded when Draco signed to Harry what the man had said since he kept his back to them, walking still.

Soon, they were all seated inside the carriage and heading to Hogwarts.

“I’m sorry for troubling you, sir.” Harry murmured in a monotone (the man wouldn’t believe him even if he sounded sincere), looking away from his professor. He watched the trees they passed by, though it was boring he preferred looking at nothing than at his professor.

Severus waved his apology away. Why was he apologizing anyway? It’s not like it was his fault for seeing the thestrals anyway. Those creatures _could_ look scary and Severus knew. “How was your summer?” He aimed the question to both boys.

“Amazing.” Draco drawled, uptight and unwilling to share more. Severus looked at Potter but the boy kept staring out of the window, content on ignoring his Professor. Severus wasn’t even sure the boy heard him but he was probably just ignoring him. Not that he could blame him really.

Severus truly had no idea how to approach the kid. Well, he didn’t want to approach him really but he had no idea how to treat him either. Every time he looked at him all he could see was Lily’s eyes and hair with Potter’s face.

It hurt.

And when Severus hurt, he masked it with anger and loathing, he lashed out. As if that wasn’t enough the brat pretended to be an innocent little angel like his mother but Severus knew. There was Potter’s blood flowing through the boy’s veins, he was a troublemaker hiding behind his mother’s eyes.

It was an apocalypse waiting to happen. The brat may have been kidnapped by Quirrell but all those other times, Severus was certain it was all Potter. He just had to make Draco see that Potter was a bad influence and that it was him who had tried to hurt Draco with jinxing the broom.

It must have been.

Like father like son. He hated that he couldn’t give the brat detention. If he did, he would have to punish Draco too and he didn’t want to do that. His godson was angry with him as it was without him adding to the fuel and punishing only Potter would infuriate Draco even more.

Severus didn’t even want to think about his Slytherins giving him a hard time. It was embarrassing enough that they had stood with Potter against him.

With Potter of all people!

Even children of Death Eaters liked the brat. Severus would have expected them to shun him as he had been for being a half-blood. Ridiculed not only by the Gryffindors but by his own. It was Severus who rebuilt the Slytherin House. And now Potter’s life in Slytherin was like a walk through the garden – easy. But was Severus thanked?

No.

Of course not.

It’s not like Slytherins are treated any better even though they are much better! Lestrange brothers and that Black harpy were always allowed a leeway, protected and treated better than they deserved even though the bitch had been already crazy by the time she came to Hogwarts.

And now, even though his house was as innocent and dangerous as a newborn puppy even protecting Harry – the defeater of the fucker their parents worshiped – Potter, they were treated worse than those insane murderers ever were.

“Get to your dorm. And do not be late for breakfast tomorrow.” Severus ordered once they entered the castle.

“What about dinner?” Draco asked.

“Call a house-elf for all I care!” Severus hissed over his shoulder before striding down a corridor.

“Stubborn fucker,” Draco muttered under his breath.

**“Don’t complain, at least I don’t have detention.”** Harry smiled at him for he had been able to read Draco’s lips. The blonde only growled, still annoyed with his godfather.

They made their way to their dorm and called a house-elf to have at least something akin to dinner. It was already after midnight and they were tired but the hunger won.

After they ate, they unpacked before they changed into pyjamas and wished each other goodnight. Draco fell asleep fairly early but Harry kept tossing around unable to rest. He didn’t feel overly comfortable in the castle and even though Snape said the thestrals weren’t dangerous didn’t mean they weren’t scary. He kept thinking back to them, knowing that he could see them now because he had seen Quirrell die, he had killed the man, after all.

Harry had sliced his throat.

He was still confused as to why the adults had not sent him to talk to anybody. Madame Pomfrey talked to Draco and Harry before they left Hogwarts and Merlin knew how much his blonde friend complained about the sessions with a mind healer at the beginning of this summer but Harry had no such thing.

And Mrs. Fig didn’t know any magic.

Harry couldn’t have talked to her about what had happened. She wouldn’t have believed him she would have thought his imagination was running wild or worse… that he was mentally challenged or hallucinating.

Harry had no help dealing with the aftermath of what’d happened in June.

When he finally managed to fall asleep, he was plagued by nightmares.

.

* * *

Alright.

I hope you had a great time reading this chapter!

Now brace yourself for there will be no update for a while but I promise to come back!

Some day :D

...

Just kidding.

I'll update at the end of the month the latest.

If not, my laptop got kidnapped :D

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the last chapter! (for now)**

**.**

**See you later!**

**Hopefully!**


	4. If one plays quidditch, the other gets ditched

**NO, I HAVE NOT WRITTEN HARRY POTTER AND I CLAIM ABSOLUTELY NO RIGHTS!**

**EVERY CHARACTER IN THIS FANFIC BELONGS MERELY TO JKRowling!**

**I DO NOT MAKE ANY MONEY OUT OF THIS!**

* * *

**Book 2 / Chapter 4 / If one plays quidditch, the other gets ditched**

* * *

Thank you so much for your reviews! I hope you haven't abandoned this story and me for staying quiet so long. But I have an explanation for that. Not good but acceptable. (hopefully)

I was looking for a job and then when I found one I got hurt pretty bad. The small bone above my big toe was broken (still is) and my skin was too swollen so it started dying off. Now I have a gaping hole in my instep and it looks so gross but I still kept smiling when the doctor cleaned it out because I was so f'ck'n nervous... To top it off I can't stand on it thanks to the fracture so I've been jumping around like an idiot only using crutches for support.

I'm so sad... I was supposed to take part in an annual volleyball tournament in two weeks but I'll be happy if my doctor allows me 1 hour a day to venture outside so I could at least watch the game! I wanted to take my nephews out when the snow came because last year I was also indisposed. I wanted to help teach the older one how to ski. I haven't even done my Christmas shopping yet so I have to order everything online and I hate doing that!

To sum it up I'm begging January to come as soon as possible because for me this year has been a jackpot. So many things went wrong that I'm just waiting for 2019 to pack up and go. I haven't posted anything because I was feeling really bad, angry and sad at the same while trying to smile for my mom who has been trying to make things easy for me by taking care of me - I'm so lucky she's a nurse. Now... though I haven't been posting I _have _been writing so in the next couple of weeks posting shouldn't be a problem.

**Well, that's all from me, now, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

.

Despite his first reservations Harry slowly adjusted back to the life at Hogwarts. He avoided the third floor like it was a vampire's den but he was able to relax otherwise. He still felt anger towards Dumbledore and it didn't help any that the man was now his Transfiguration teacher. With McGonagall as headmistress and in charge of the entire school the woman only had time to teach one year and she chose the first years.

That left Dumbledore teaching all the upper years. And that meant he was also Harry's teacher. Professor Snape was actually teaching the DADA class now and Harry couldn't help but cry over the news when he received it.

Professor Horace Slughorn wasn't as good as Snape but at least he seemed to be wanting to teach them. Harry thought he was a bit slimy but he didn't come across as a bad man. He quite liked Harry and stroked his ego when he proclaimed him a potions prodigy. Nowadays Harry and Draco switched essays only for DADA since Harry was really depressed after that first E the new DADA professor had given him.

Draco really thought about telling his godfather that he was a spineless prick with an agenda against a deaf child but Harry stopped him. Once they switched the essays Harry was satisfied. He didn't need to have those marks, he just had to know he would have got them for his knowledge if the teacher had been different.

For the first few weeks, Harry all but forgot about _Tom Riddle_'s diary. As he was adjusting back to Hogwarts' daily routine and got loaded with a hoard of assignments, he didn't really have time to write in the diary. Any free time he had was either spent with Draco or avoiding that particular person for he was meeting with Hermione.

The girl was persistent he had to hand her that. She practised over the summer a lot with her sister and was gradually improving. There was no need for them to meet regularly and with the school and homework taking a lot of time they met only twice over the first month. But Harry had liked those two sessions anyway.

But then Draco tried out for quidditch and got in. Harry was happy for him of course and congratulated him. He just never anticipated that the game would take his friend away so much. Draco became friends with most of the house after that – everyone knew he was the new Slytherin seeker.

He got invited to sit with the upper years at dinner and while he had tagged Harry with him the redhead didn't feel overly comfortable with everyone usurping Draco's attention. He felt bad for being jealous and steeled himself not to fuck it up. It was Draco's dream to be on the team and Merlin did the boy love all the attention.

Harry wouldn't take it from him.

But as the weeks flew by Harry and Draco spent less and less time with each other. With their school work, quidditch and Draco's other friends the only time he ever saw the other Slytherin was during the night. And no matter what Harry couldn't call sleeping as spending quality time together.

He wasn't as outgoing as Draco.

He didn't make friends easily.

He felt awkward and shy.

But Draco didn't notice.

He didn't notice Harry at all lately.

And it all got worse after the match against Hufflepuff and Draco's first catch. Harry was very proud of him and wanted to tell him but the other teammates snatched his friend away before Harry could even congratulate him.

He arrived in the common room only to find it in an uproar as a full raging party was taking place there. He had tried to find Draco but since Harry couldn't hear the music and reading lips in the dark was futile, he made himself scarce. He waited and waited for his friend to come looking for him but…

He never did.

When he woke up the next day only to find Draco's bed empty, he felt like crying. The blonde had been passed out on the sofa in the common room. His lips were still smiling even in sleep and Harry was happy for Draco. It was painfully clear that Draco didn't need him.

Harry was the clingy one.

It was Harry who didn't want Draco to leave him. Harry felt possessive of the blonde and wanted to monopolize all his time and Harry also knew that it was wrong. Because Draco was still his best friend, Harry just wasn't Draco's _only_ best friend anymore.

Then Harry got teased and belittled by the Gryffindors that day because Hermione and he got caught by them. And she didn't defend him, just stood there and watched as they turned his bag upside down and torn out his homework. When they started cursing him and Harry defended himself, she even stood up to him to protect_ them_ when Harry managed to knock them out.

It didn't help any matter that Headmistress had found them like that, facing each other, wands drawn. She didn't even hear Harry out and sent him to Professor Snape while she deducted points from him.

It wasn't fair since she didn't give anyone else attention.

Snape gave him a week's worth of detention and a full-blown lecture about bullying bastards like him. Draco had been disappointed in him. He told Harry that he had worked a lot to get Slytherin all those points during quidditch and Harry had lost so much in just one fight.

Harry hated himself then.

His house wasn't much better. Though they stuck to him outside of common and against other houses they mostly ignored him when he returned to the dorm.

Harry felt sad and so alone it hurt.

And then one night he came across the diary. And so, he wrote in it. At first, he only fished for general information but as he kept writing and asking questions on his own, he slowly came to trust the mystery man of the diary.

Tom understood him.

He had also been bullied and came from an orphanage.

Harry found himself writing inside the diary each evening very soon. He even started taking it to the library when he had free time and Draco was running around with his 'new' friends.

And so, he told Tom about all his heartache and loneliness when he asked.

Tom was the only friend he had really… or at least… the only friend who talked to him.

** _…really bad Tom. Everyone hates me. I am all alone and no one wants to be my friend. Draco doesn't speak to me much apart from saying good morning and good night. I don't know what is going on. It seems like the world has it out for me._ **

** _At least Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy still keep writing letters. They seem like the only people I can count on._ **

** _I hate that I came back to Hogwarts. Ever since Draco and I came back everything went wrong. Oh… what I wouldn't do to go back to summer when everything was just so simple._ **

Harry was crying over the page.

_From what you told me Mr. Malfoy is still your friend. He just has other friends now too and his attention divided. He still likes you or he wouldn't talk to you at all. You just have to remind him of yourself. Tell him that you are still here and that you want to spend some time with him too._

Harry thought about Tom's message before picking up the pencil.

** _You mean… corner him? Make him spend time with me? But…_ **

_But what? He's your friend. And he's a boy. Boys sometimes need a firmer hand. And if cornering young Malfoy means he'll talk to you, isn't it worth it anyway?_

** _I guess you are right. Draco would at least be forced to talk to me but… what do I do? He's magically stronger than I am, even if I lock us up, he will be able to overpower me._ **

_I can help you with that._

** _How?_ **

_I can lend you my power, Harry._

** _You would do that? For me and Draco?_ **

_Not for Draco._

_For you?_

_Yes._

_I don't like seeing you all torn up and unhappy. You have to make Draco see the error of his ways and with my magic flowing through your body you just might be able to do that. But for this to work, you have to share your magic with me also._

_Willingly._

_Are you ready for that?_

** _I would do anything for Draco._ **

_I know. Lay your hand on the pages and think of Draco. Then push your magic as well as your feeling for that boy inside the diary. I will in return give you my magic but be careful, Harry, it will be a lot stronger than what you are used to._

** _Okay._ **

Harry took a deep breath and put his hand on the pages. He thought of Draco and along with his magic poured out his heart too inside the diary. He felt the foreign magic take over as it flowed inside him. Suddenly he felt almost… almighty.

Tom's magic was very strong.

Harry locked Draco inside their dorm the very next morning.

**"Let me out," **Draco ordered him when he realized he couldn't bring down the locking charm by himself.

**"No, I have to talk to you." **Harry signed, determined.

**"We have class. We can talk later." **Draco was trying very hard to keep up with his school work and quidditch at the same time. He knew that if his grades dropped his father wouldn't let him play anymore, he would revoke his privileges right away if he knew how much Draco was struggling. The upper years were so kind as to help him with his homework and studying. It was easier when they taught him and he didn't have to go through all that useless research. But Harry didn't like spending time with them and after that fiasco, with Gryffindor the upper years weren't very keen on helping Harry either.

And Draco couldn't stop studying with them or he risked his grades and would, in consequence, be kicked out of the school quidditch team. Why couldn't Harry understand?

**"When? We share the same room and yet we never talk to each other anymore." **Harry wouldn't let Draco leave the room unless they talked it over.

**"I can't miss classes because of this! If you wanted to talk you should have done it yesterday!"**

**"When exactly?! Before or after you passed out?! You just come here to sleep! And you don't talk to me at all outside of common room!"**

**"It's your own damn fault! Everyone is pissed because you lost so many points! You attacked them and now everyone is slandering our house again! The teachers are deducting points left and right, because of you!"**

Harry gaped at his friend, hurt. **"What was I supposed to do? Just stand there and let them have a go at me?!"**

Draco threw his hands in the air, frustrated. **"No! But you didn't have to knock them out!"**

Harry didn't have an answer to that. He only waved his hand and opened the door. Draco didn't want to understand him. It had been three against one. Harry had tried taking their wands but it hadn't worked, that was why he'd decided to knock them out.

But Draco didn't want to hear his side of the story.

Harry had lost them points.

Points Draco had been trying to earn them playing quidditch.

The others didn't talk to Harry and so Draco didn't either. Harry had no chance to convince Draco if the boy didn't want to believe him. He wanted to believe that Harry disappointed him and so he did, without considering Harry's feelings on the matter.

** _It didn't work._ **

Harry stared at the diary his eyes dull as he waited for an answer.

_I am sorry to hear that. Young Malfoy has no idea what he's leaving behind._

** _Leaving behind?_ **

** _He's leaving me… behind?_ **

_I'm afraid so, Harry. He has new hobbies, new friends. You don't even do homework together anymore… And you've told me about that… Snape person. He gives you only As for the essays again since you don't switch them with Malfoy anymore, am I right? If a friend doesn't have time for you then it means he doesn't make that time for you._

** _He's abandoning me?_ **

_Unfortunately, it seems so._

** _But…_ **

Harry bit his lip as tears streamed down his face.

** _But Draco's parents… I am invited over for Christmas. That's in a week and I already signed my name that I won't be staying over the holidays. I am supposed to leave with Draco on the train!_ **

_Do you really want to risk going?_

** _Risk going? What do you mean?_ **

_Do you want to risk young Malfoy's patience? What if he tells his parents he doesn't want you over for Christmas anymore but you will already be in London at King's Cross? You wouldn't be able to return to Hogwarts and Lucius would have to take you to your relatives._

_You told me how awful they were._

_You don't want to see them again, do you?_

** _NO! Draco wouldn't do that to me! And even if he did, his parents wouldn't just dump me!_ **

Harry closed the diary angrily and threw it under his bed. Stupid Tom. He didn't understand it. The Malfoys were nice people. They wouldn't just abandon him.

They wouldn't.

Snape gave him a detention for flunking a class. McGonagall took points when she found him in the kitchens trying to avoid afternoon classes. Draco didn't even look at him when he returned that evening.

Harry never felt more alone.

Gavrilla spent most of her time roaming the castle. Her bonded was very emotional this year and she hated when he got all worked up. The blonde didn't have time to scratch her head anymore and no one else even bothered looking at her.

Harry sometimes wouldn't even notice her gone when she had gone for hours or perhaps even days. It bothered the snake. Their bond shouldn't be like that but ever since Harry started carrying around that bookish thingy it's like he had grown cold to her, forgot about her.

Sometimes her Harry didn't even feel like Harry anymore and she didn't like that at all. Something was wrong and she needed to know what in order to make Harry stop hurting.

.

* * *

That's it. That is all you get from me this week.

I hope I'll be able to post more regularly from now on.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**.**

**See you later!**

**Hopefully!**


End file.
